The Mediator: Musical style
by gorbash33
Summary: something is running amuck in Carmel suddenly life is a musical and all are singing and dancing.just read it. R and R
1. all i ask of you

What has happened to the people in Carmel by the Sea? Suddenly life is a musical and you can't get through many conversations without people breaking out into song and dance.

This has been in my mind for a while so I am doing this just for fun. Tell me what you think! R.R

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot…last time I checked anyway…and this song if from the phantom of the opera…I sadly do not own it either. If you have not seen the movie go SEE IT.

_A word in Italics means the song._

All I ask of you.

Suze and Jesse POV

The town has gone crazy. I swear it has. All of a sudden everyone is singing songs instead of talking and dancing around instead of just walking. And what is worse? I am beginning to do the same thing too! I really am…it is so weird. And let me tell you, my singing voice is pretty good! I just am not to great at the whole dance routine things. Are you confused much? Well good. Because so am I! All I know is it started with a certain hot Latino in my bedroom a night or two ago…

(Jesse enters the room and sees Suze lying on her bed fast asleep…except that she looks to be fairly restless as if a bad dream is happening)

I was back in the shadow land. Even after all these months since Paul left me up there to, well I think was, to die, I still get nightmares about it. You do not understand how incredibly creepy it is. The cold wet fog blanketing the ground and wrapping itself around your legs as you walk…the out of this world sea of stars in the sky…the sky itself is blacker than black but the stars are brighter then any I have ever seen on earth. I am walking through the valley of, well, death and I see a dark shadow flying towards me. This creature picks me up and I hear the voice of Paul Slater say, "You will never escape me, Suze. You will be mine…one way or another…or bad things are to come…very bad things…" I then was dropped and started falling, falling, falling…until my whole body jerk awake and shot up in my bed breathing heavily and almost in tears. Hey, you would be crying to if you kept having reoccurring dreams like that! It is enough creepy to last a lifetime.

"Susannah?" A silky caring voice asked out. Jesse.

I glanced over towards the window seat and of course there he was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Jesse." I said looking at him with big sad pathetic eyes. "Oh, Jesse, I was there again!" I got up there and almost ran to him. He had me sit down next to him and wrapped his strong arms around me. Comfort flew threw me instantly. I still have yet to figure out how this happens every time he holds me…I suppose it has to do with being in the arms of the guy you love…

Suddenly, he did something he normally does not do when comforting me. He started singing. At first he was basically whispering the song into my ear but then he got more into it.

Jesse PoV

I do not know what came over me to start singing but I had heard this song the other day on Susannah's "Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack and since I heard it I had wanted to sing it to her.

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you. ._

I looked down at Susannah with smiling eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me neck and sang to me with her voice in a whisper…

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you_

Her voice was like a chorus of angels. It warmed my heart and it let me sing the next versus to her.

(Suze) I cannot believe I just sang that to Jesse. At first when he started singing it I just stared at him like he was crazy thinking 'oh my god he has been listening to my music!' then I dawned on me how incredible cute and sweet it was of him singing this song to me…in fact…maybe he really does love me! So I went and sang to him, but I had to whisper it since my family would hear my singing throughout the house if I did it loudly. As soon as I was done singing Jesse went on to continue with…

(Jesse)

_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

"Susannah…you know I would do anything for you. I want to protect you and guide you. I want to keep you safe from the shadow land and from Paul…and…I want…" I stopped. I could not tell my sweet Querida what I was going to say next. It did not matter anyway because she pressed her finger on my mouth, as to hush me, and went on to sing…

(Suze)

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

I never realized how much this song worked with Jesse and I before, though I have loved it since I heard it. It is true, I wish I had freedom. Freedom from Paul. I wish I didn't have to bargain with him to keep Jesse safe. I feel like I have to give up part of my soul to the phantom in my own life…Paul Slater. I have to do what he wants in fear of what he might do instead. I have to tread around him carefully as to not piss him off. It is like walking on eggshells every moment of the day and I just want it to be over. All I want is Jesse to hold me and keep me safe from Paul…

(Jesse)

_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too –Querida  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

Ironic. I have been the one here alone for 150 years. I was the one needing to be saved from my solitude. Then Susannah came. I knew in my heart from the moment I saw her that I was still "hanging around" as she would say because of her. The women I was to love. I had never been in love before I died. What human can possibly move onto their next life without experiencing love? It just is not possible. She saved me from my solitude and now I must save her from her own. I know she always feels lonely and different due to being the mediator. I truly meant it when I sang "then say you'll share with me on love, one lifetime." I want Querida more then she will ever know. She is my one and only love.

(Suze)

When he sang that part of the song to me I started tearing up. I mean, the man you love is sitting here singing to you about how he wants to share one love with you and how he would go anywhere that I go…sadly…I am fairly certain he is only singing this to me to calm me down. He does not mean it, like I mean it. I am singing the words with complete truth and sincerity. Wait. He said my name. Well, Querida. He sang that instead of "Christine" who is the girl from the Phantom of the Opera. What does this mean? What does this mean…?

I looked him in the eye and sang:

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you. ._

I meant every word of it too.

(Jesse and Suze)

_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._

(Suze)

"Jesse" I whispered and he looked at me.

_Say you love me . . ._

(Jesse)

"Susannah…" I whispered back to her and sang:

_You know I do . . ._

And I do. I really deeply do.

(Both)

_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

As soon as the last words left our mouths I smiled at Jesse and he just scooped me up in his arms and kissed me in the most passionate kiss of my life. I, of course, kissed him back and we ended up sitting on the window seat once again. Jesse, with his back against the wall and me in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. I believe I fell asleep like that but when I woke the next morning I somehow was back in my own bed with the covers over me. You got to be kidding me…that could not have been a dream! It felt so…real…so intense. I got up disappointed that it was all in my head. That was until I looked on my desk and there on a sticky notepad said:

_No more talk of darkness…anywhere that you go let me go too… love me…that is all I ask of you, Querida…_

_J_

(A/N very fluffy, yes? Do review.)


	2. pauls mad singin skills

Nikki- Here is your chapter yay!

Strawberry-Shortcake01- yay I am glad you loved it!

I own nothing. There.

Ok this chapter is more Suze/Paul. Yeah that works.

Chapter two.

I have to admit, even though it WAS a little weird that Jesse and I broke out singing to each other last night, it had to have been one of the more romantic things he has ever done for me. Then of course the note he left me was just amazing. I was still giddy from reading the note over and over again when I got to school that day. Guess who was standing by my locker waiting for me? Paul. Great.

"Hey Suze, you are looking fine today, oh how I want to make you mine!" Paul said to me when he spotted me.

I just looked at him with a confused expression on my face. Didn't that sound like a line from a song? "Uh. Ok…"

He just stood there smiling and said, "no really, I can really see you coming home with me!"

Ok I know that sounds like a song I know. "Ha, no, Paul. I am not going home with you…" I started to open up my locker to put away my books I didn't need and get the ones for my morning class.

Paul got behind me and leaned in so his mouth was next to my ear and breathed, "Oh, that is what you think…"

I shot him a you-are-such-a-freak-get-away look. I don't think he understood it. Have you ever noticed how no one ever understands looks like that? I guess that is understandable, I mean an ew-you-suck look could be taken as a hmm-I-like-you look. Ok wow, I am so off topic…uh, oh yeah! So I shot him this look and said, "Yeah, ok Paul…I got to get to class now."

"Class can wait…" Then in the middle of the hall, for all to see he broke out singing:

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

I slammed my locker door shut and basically started banging my head against my locker door. Ok, being sang to in the privacy of my own room is one thing, but being sang to by PAUL at SCHOOL? Yeah that is so totally different. And kind of embarrassing. Though, I started to think he was embarrassing himself more so then I. Ha, that idiot.

Oh he was not done yet…nope not at all.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

I looked down at what I was wearing. ' Wow, ironic,' I thought. I happened to be wearing a pair of black boots…and obviously my hair is brown. That is almost a little creepy. 'Why is it that every song people have sang lately fits perfectly with what is going on? It is like my life has been turned into a musical?' I thought again. I totally zoned out on the fact that Paul was still singing to me. He was not just singing now though, oh no. he had broke out playing air guitar and dancing around like they do in the music video. Ok, maybe Jet looked cool dancing and such to this song, since yanno, its theirs but yeah Paul looked stupid. Very, very stupid.

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

He then jumped to the ground still "playing" guitar and fell to his knees in front of me. He was not SCREAMING, yes screaming not singing.

_ARE YOU GONNA BE MY.._

_Giiiirl?_

"PAUL!" I shouted. I grabbed his shoulder and made him stand up. I glared at him and said, "NO. Ok, no I am not going to be your girl! Ever! So stop with the Jet and shut up! You are making a fool of yourself!" I then shot him one last glare and huffed off towards my homeroom.

Paul, though, did not seem to be done singing. He was still by my locker and I could feel his stare burning into my head. He then yelled out in a very angry, angst-ridden voice:

_You with curse the day you did not do_

_All that Paul Slater asked of you._

I turned around slowly and looked back to where he was standing. He was nowhere in sight, though. He was not by my locker or anywhere around it at all. It was like he disappeared into thin air. It was like Paul Slater truly had become my own personal Phantom of the Opera…or rather Phantom of the Mission…crap. I am screwed.

TBC

If you have not noticed, there is a Phantom of the Opera theme going on. Yeah, that is important. Other songs will be used, but it will always go back to Phantom. The first song was "are you gonna be my girl" by Jet. The second one was a line from "all I ask of you (reprise)" From phantom. Obviously the words were changed to Paul Slater lol.

REVIEW!


	3. lunch time melodies

Valerious- I am glad you love it! Hmm, I like the idea of the three brothers being three tenors…I might have to use that! Thanks!

Nikki- Yay! Here is more! You better keep loving it!

Danica Enjolras- Hmm, but are those visuals really that bad? Believe me I already gave myself those visions.

If anyone has song ideas, let me know!

(oh and if anyone else are huge phantom of the opera fans let me know just so I don't feel insane for being obsessed lol)

Chapter Three- Lunch Time Melodies

Believe me when I say it was a shock that I made it through all my morning classes without and random bursts of singing. After the morning of Paul's performance, yeah I was totally expecting teachers jumping up on desks and singing their hearts out about whatever the hell they were teaching us. I also did not really remember a word of what my teachers had been saying in any of the classes. I mean, god is this just some weird coincidence that both Jesse and Paul broke out singing to me in the past 24 hours or is something happening to Carmel? I guess I should talk to Dr. Dominic, but I was a little scared that he would find me crazy or something.

"Which king divorced and remarried until a wife gave him a boy? Miss Simon?"

"….oh…me? Uh, could you repeat the question?"

"What is the square root of 361? Suze?"

"Uh…square root…um…"

"Suze simon! Wake up!"

"Wha…oh…sorry…"

Yeah I was not on any of the teacher' good sides by lunchtime. I had zoned out, day dreamed, or fell asleep in every single class. I once again just had way too much on my mind to pay attention to the useless babble of the teachers.

"Simon, what the hell is wrong with you today?" my best friend CeeCee asked me as we left for lunch. "You have been totally out of it all morning!"

"Seriously, Suze. You had this look on your face…I don't know its hard to explain…but you were completely out of this world," my other great friend, Adam commented.

I sighed and said, "yeah well, I was up late last night…could not really sleep, and then this morning Paul started singing and dancing to me…" CeeCee and Adam started cracking up at the though of Paul Slater singing and dancing. "I do not understand it…" right then my name was called over the intercom to report to Fr. Dom's office. Score. Saved by the priest. I said to my friends, "Hey guys, I will meet you outside.

I then ran towards the office and when I got there I informed Fr. Dom about the singing. He looked at me like I was crazy, as I though he would. "Susannah, I would not get worked up because some people are singing. Singing can be a great way of self-expression. It is a great way to get out emotion."

Well. Don't I feel stupid? I guess I am so used to everything having hidden meanings and nothing being as it seems that I just assume the worst. "Yeah, you are probably right."

"Just so, if it starts to get weirder, let me know, ok?" The old priest asked me with his normal caring voice.

"Sure thing."

"OK, go back to lunch now," he said to me.

I got outside and stopped to look where CeeCee and Adam sat down. Just then I heard what sounded like CeeCee's voice singing. Oh God…not her also…

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt   
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

She was on top of a bench singing to Adam. To my surprise he did not look embarrassed or anything. In fact, it looked like he was having the time of his life and was as happy as can be. Maybe he felt the same as CeeCee felt about him? Rock on!

All of a sudden Adam stood up and grabbed CeeCee and lifted her off the bench so she was standing on the ground. He then started to sing part of "woman" by Maroon5.

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me  
I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.  
And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman  
It is you that would come flowing from my pen_

He then wrapped his arms around CeeCee and kissed her. In front of basically the whole school. What was even weirder was the fact that no one thought it strange that they both broke out singing in the middle of the schoolyard. I had to admit though it was pretty cute. When I got over to them they were still going at it so I scanned the area to see if there was anyone else to eat lunch with. It was right then when I saw Paul. Just the sight of them sent my whole body shivering…but not so much in a bad way. What the hell was with that? He walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine, with this look of…wanting?

He started singing to me once again.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too –_

_Suze…that's all I ask of you…_

As soon as he opened his mouth it was like a spell was being put over me. I was torn between emotions. I am in love with Jesse…but now…the thing that has haunted me in my dreams for some time now is causing chills down back spine, and for once not ones of fear. My whole being ached for him to continue singing, for me to hear his voice, to feel his arms around me, for him to hold me…he wrapped his arms around me and I could smell his cologne on him which sent another chill down my body. He started to kiss my neck and slowly moved the kisses up towards my mouth. It was about then when I realized what was happening-that this…_thing_ was making me fall into his trap.

I broke away and looked at Paul with fear in my eyes once again. I started backing away from him but stopped suddenly when I saw the look of hurt on his face. It was as if I was his only way to feel love…he was lustful, and he could probably get any girl in this school, but he only wanted me. I felt myself take a step towards him without even realizing it, as if part of my still wanted to feel the warmth of his skin on mine and the sound of his voice in my ears. "No…" I whispered, not quite sure if it was to him or to myself. I looked at him, sadness in both his and my eyes and said a little bit louder, "No…I'm sorry…" The sadness left his eyes and only anger was left. His whole face-hardened and I once again back away from him. I then spun on my heel and ran…ran towards…god who even knows where…

All I know is I heard Paul's voice from behind me…he sounded halfway to tears…

_Stranger than you dreamt it -  
can you even dare to look  
or bear to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle,_

_Who burns in hell_

_but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly . . .secretly . . ._

I heard the words, but I didn't dare look back. I felt my whole heart rip in half. What is happening to me? My mind, my body, and heart are being torn between hating this tormentor or giving him his chance to leave hell and test the waters of Heaven like he so desperately yearns for. It really is too much for one girl to handle, which might explain why I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as I ran from my angel stuck in hell…my phantom…who would have thought that I would get a phantom who is actually alive?

TBC

Ok… lets see here what songs did I use…

"I want you to want me"

"Woman" by maroon 5

the last lines of "past the point of no return" that the phantom sings to Christine

"stranger than you dreamt it" from phantom also.

So. What did you think? Do review!

Thanks.


	4. the point of no return

Danica Enjolras- W00t to you! Thank you thank you! Mmm…Phantom-y goodness…

Nikki- look. It's more!

Anonymouse – I like how you think…in fact I was thinking something very similar so I shall combine the two songs into one chapter…or something…! Hehe

musicalspazz13- hehe you rock! Go see the movie…but DO NOT compare it to the live performance. If you do this you will not like the movie as much. Its different but that is to be expected. I haven't seen it live but some my friends have. enjoy!

Ok, I'm so serious; the phantom of the opera is in my mind and is there to stay…so bare with me with all the phantom-y stuff hehe. I cannot help it! Enjoy!

Chapter Four…Is this the point of no return…or is that…?

WARNING!!! VERY much a Paul/Suze chappie…Jesse lovers, be warned.(I WILL make it up later though)

Paul POV

I hurried into the crowded hallways to try and find Suze before she left for home. I needed to talk to her…hah, talk…right. I needed to seduced her…I needed…her. My urges for her were growing with every passing second and I needed her to know this. I know she feels something towards me and I would be happy if it was even just lust. Lust. I could go for that. I scanned the halls with my piercing blue eyes, and whenever my eyes fell onto a person they would quickly look away from me and pretend to be busy. Yeah, that's right, be afraid of me. You should be if you know that's good for you.

As I waited more and more people left until it was only two other people- Suze's friends Adam and CeeCee whom also was waiting for her- and myself. I shot a dark glare at them but they didn't seem to notice. I leaned against my locker and just watched them. God, they made me sick. Adam had his arm around CeeCee's shoulder and was kissing her neck. It isn't right that THEY can express their passion for each other freely, yet Suze and I cannot. If it weren't for that Ghost…damn him to HELL.

Suddenly Suze came out of a classroom and walked our way. When I saw her I opened my mouth to say something but instead I looked at the oh so sickening couple and said:

_go away!  
For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

They looked at me strangely and started to walk away from Suze and me. I turned my attention back to the Angel of my life.

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish,  
which till now has been silent, silent . . ._

I know I sure came here in persuit of my deepest urge but I sure as hell have not kept quiet about it. Suze, on the other hand, has. Except through her eyes. Her eyes tell more then she thinks they do. I can see the want in them, mixed with the fear. Two extremely powerful emotions, almost dangerous when mixed. Well, I love dangerous. Suze looked at me and her face flushed red at my words. Aha, so she does want me… I moved towards her running my hand across her shoulders and down her arm taking hold of her hand. The shiver that ran through her body proved that she wanted me almost as bad as I want her.

_I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -_

I moved even closer to her and brushed the hair away from her eyes so she could look into mine. I allowed my fingers to linger on her cheek…I could not bare to break the electrical current running from my skin to hers. I wanted to feel that electricity all over me, not just on my fingers…I leaned my head to hers so they were right next to each other and let my lips brush against her ear as I sang:

_now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided, decided . . .  
Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at an end . . ._

I kissed her neck gently and let my hand slide down her back to right about her butt while my other hand ran down her arm again and landed at her hip. Oh, god…I needed more then just caressing her skin…I needed to feel her against me…I needed her to show me the same passion I have for her, aimed at me. I was _burning_ for our passions to merge into one heated mess. I moved a hand back to her face and lifted her chin towards me.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . ._

I pulled her towards me and took her hands in mine and made her touch my face just so I could feel her warmth on my skin. "Suze," I said, my voice so heavy with lust it was raspy. "Suze…" I said again my voice so full of passion it almost hurt. I looked at her with pleading eyes. I know she feels something…I know it! If only she would show it…the passion and lust was still extremely evident in my voice when I sang:

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?_

_Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . ._

Oh god, I am dying to know what lies before us. I hold no secrets when it comes to my feelings of Suze, and she knows that. I have been waiting for her for far too long. It is going to end here today. I WILL get what I want, and she will want it too. I need to hear those unspoken thoughts in her mind. The thoughts that she has kept silent for far too long…

Suddenly Suze's eyes shop up and her fingers traced my mouth and then went up to run through my hair. I closed my eyes and let the feel of her fingers in my hair over take me.

Suze POV

Oh God. Oh God. Oh god…what am I doing? I don't know what I'm doing but it feels so…right…so good. Something from deep inside me burst forth from me and I couldn't hide it anymore. I could not contain myself. Against the will of my heart…I have found myself lusting over Paul since I met him…and especially since the first time he kissed me. Oh god, just to feel his lips on mine again…to feel the urgency of his kisses as if, if he stops he will die or something. I want to fall into his strong arms and let him…well…hehe.

I pressed my back against him and wrapped his arms around me and closed my eyes at the feel of his touch and sang:

_You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . ._

Ooohh…I have no need to speak at all. Noo, speaking is bad…kissing good…

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our  
bodies entwining defenseless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . ._

What exactly have I decided? Hell, I don't even know what I am doing here with Paul. I mean, what about Jesse? What about all we have been through and his love for me and my…love for him…I DO love him, don't I? Oh, god, why must Paul confuse me so much? He makes everything so much more complicated…wait, why was it that I didn't like him in the first place? I can't remember…oh no…this is not good…not good at all. I looked into the beautiful blue eyes that once gave me fear but now gave me something much more…powerful. Lust.

_Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question: how long should we  
two wait, before we're one . . .?_

Paul looked back at me, his eyes widening with shock as I sang that to him. I really hope I know what I am doing because I basically told Paul I want to do the dirty with him. Ok, maybe that's taking it a bit far but I at least want to kiss those lips…

_When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .?_

I grabbed his face and stood on my tipy-toes to reach his mouth. I planted one single, light, lingering kiss there, which left us BOTH wanting more…and more…He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. Whoa there…Paul was…um…excited. Sadly, this just turned me on even more then I was already by him.

We both then started singing to each other:

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold –_

_the bridge is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . ._

He then turned his face down to me while I was raising my head towards him thus catching us into a deep passionate kiss which I could feel all the way down to my toes. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Oh god, this is all so wrong, so wrong indeed, yet so…so…_right._ We were both kissing each other with a hunger that I never knew I had in me nor Paul had in him. Well, ok, he was a little bit more obvious then mine.

"SUSANNAH!" an outraged voice boomed through the halls.

"Oh shit," I thought to myself. Partly because I did not want to stop kissing Paul and partly because Jesse, the guy whom I am in love with, or at least am supposed to be, just caught me playing tonsil hockey with his number one enemy and the person who is suppose to be my enemy. Oh, shit is right…

TBC

DO REVIEW!!


	5. halways and roof tops

PisxiePam- Why thank you!

Nikki007- Glad you love this chapter! Hmm I will tell Suze that you will take Paul off her hands.

Arianna Sunrise- Thank you for the comment, phantom is amazing, isn't it?

Ok people let me clear some things up for you…this is not a Phantom meets Mediator story…though I think someone should do that…that would rock…but that is not the point of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Now I am in a Moulin Rouge mood. Hehe.

Chapter Five.

Jesse POV

_Jealousy  
Will drive you  
MAD_

I stood there in disbelief not knowing what to do. My innocent loving Querida was being kissed by…_him._ As I watched a little bit longer I saw that she two was taking part in the whole kissing thing. No. No, I cannot believe this. She would not…could not…kiss him with her own free will. She…loves me…doesn't she?

Paul then broke away and started circling her in a seductive way, their eyes interlocked the whole time. He ran his hand across her chest and he walked around her. He touched her. How DARE he touch her! By the looks of their clothing and hair…they had been doing a bit more then simply touching.

He then started to sing in a raspier voice then normal…

_Susannah, you don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if its wrong or if it is right.  
Susannah, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.  
Susannah, you don't have to sell your body to the night._

Is he hinting at that Susannah is a whore? Well. Maybe she is if one day she is telling me she loves me and kissing me and then the next making out with Slater. In fact, to even remotely like him you must be a whore.

I felt the heat rise to my face and my hands clench with rage. My scar, I could tell, was shining a brilliant white light. The windows and lockers around me started to shake violently.

Paul then spoke loud enough so I could hear him, you could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted me to hear him, "Suze…you do not have to hide your feelings for me. It is quite obvious you want me and need me. Give up the 'I hate Paul' act and admit it. ADMIT it!"

Susannah then broke eye contact with her and looked away. Her glance slowly turned to mine and our eyes locked. She looked sad and guilty…I would like to think that I also saw love on her face, but I do not even know anymore. Still looking at her I started to sing:

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
Its more than I can stand_

A single tear fell from her eyes and I took a step toward her out of habit to comfort her but then remembered…she has Paul to comfort her now. NO! I mustn't give up hope! There has to be a reason for this, there has to be. I love her too much to lose her. If I lose her…I would die. Die, as in leave this world forever. I froze torn between hate and love towards Susannah. I hated her for giving in to him. I hated her for forgetting about me. But…I still loved her with all my heart.

_Why does my heart cry?_

Susannah closed her eyes as I sang that to her. I could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. Pain that she could do this to me. She felt guilty. Well, she should. She deserves the pain and the guilt.

_Feelings I can't fight_

Her eyes shot open at that, a hint of hope in them. Her emerald green eyes were burning into my brown ones, pleading me to not hate her. Paul…oh…if my hate were reserved for one person, and one person alone, it would not go to Maria and Diego for killing me. Oh, no, not even close. It would go to Paul Slater that _pendejo_. I took another few steps towards both of them my eyes still glued on Susannah. I knew if I even looked at Paul I would kill him. It was as simple as that. I had to give her the option…I had to let her know that if she doesn't love me I do not want her wasting her time just to make me happy. Above all things I want her to be happy, even if it is not I giving the happiness to her. I glanced down to the ground and ran a hand through my dark hair and sang:

_You're free to leave me_

My voice surprised even me, the force that it held. It was dark and meaningful. Susannah's hands rushed to her face and her eyes widened in fear and yelled, "NO!"

Paul smirked and said, "Come on Suze, he said you are free to go with me. You know you have always loved me more…"

I swear to all that is holy I almost killed him then and there. It took every ounce of strength in me to ignore him.

Susannah, on the other hand, could not ignore him. She turned to him and shrieked, "NO! I do not want to go with you!"

I held up my hands to silent her for I was not finished yet. This time it was my eyes that were pleading into hers as I sang softly:

_But just don't deceive me  
And please   
Believe me when I say  
I love you_

Paul stood there and rolled his eyes. "Give it up DeSilva. She doesn't love you, ok? Do you understand me, She. Does. Not. Love. YOU!"

Ok, that is it. I give up being patient. Let me at him! I turned my gaze to him and instantly my eyes turned to steel. "You." I said sneering at him, "Know not what you speak." I slowly took a few more steps towards him, with each step my rage, frustration, and pure hate was building up inside of me. My fists were clenched so hard they were shaking and I wanted nothing more then to slam them into the face that was kissing MY Susannah. My love…

As I was walking towards Paul I shot Susannah a look for her to move away and for once she did I as I asked. I do not think she was used to seeing me in such rage. I turned my glare back to Slater and forced him to fly back and hit the wall with my mind. His head smacked against the wall upon impact. Good. He should feel physically the pain that he put me through by taking my Querida from me. I then used my mind to lift him into the air so he was suspended above the floor a few inches and forced him to fly towards me. As he came near me I punched him back towards the wall so once again he hit it and I allowed him to fall freely to the ground. He laid there unmoving.

Before I could advance towards him once more, I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned and looked at Susannah, not quite sure what I should really think about her. How dare she? How dare she cheat on me with such a…demon-like person? Has she no shame? Maybe she really is no more then a whore, willing to do anything for the attention of a man. Or maybe…maybe she was…not in her own state of mind. Paul, unfortunately is a very powerful person after all. I shook my head at her, my face showing no emotion at all, and simply asked, "Why?"

Her emerald green eyes, which are normally so bright and full of life, were clouded over and dark. They were still wet with tears: tears I knew she deserved yet so desperately wanted to kiss away anyway. Even if she might not love me anymore, I know I can never stop loving her. She looked down at her feet, as if she was scared to look at me, and muttered, "I…I don't know…"

I felt my chest tighten and my stomach ached with anxiety. She cannot leave me, she just cannot! I love her. I have loved her since the day I first laid eyes on her and I need her. She does not understand…she doesn't understand at all. If she leaves me for him, then I will be nothing more then a memory. I will be gone to the Great Beyond and she would not be able to get me back this time.

She finally looked at me again and whispered, "I am sorry…" She then turned and ran down the hallway as fast as possible as if she would be able to run from what happened. As if, if she ran fast enough it would be able to erase what happened today. Is she sorry for betraying me or for not loving me anymore? She cannot just leave! We have to talk; we have to fix this! I love her for God's sake. This cannot be happening…

Suze POV

I ran. I turned my back on everything and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The wind created from my running was whipping my hair in my face but I did not care. All I wanted was to get away from him. I needed to think I needed to…God…I needed someone to comfort me…of course the only guy who can do that is probably off hating my guts right now. Hell, I hate my guts right now.

I made it home and ran through the front door and up the stairs into the safety of my room. I knew for a fact that Jesse would not be wanting to be here anytime soon after I cheated on him with PAUL of all people. I am an idiot…such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking?

I decided to sit on the roof right outside my window because I knew the view of the ocean with the moon and stars above it would calm me a bit. I thought again, 'what the hell was I thinking?' and this time an answered popped into my mind. I wasn't thinking…I know, not an excuse except for the fact that I was not thinking due to Paul controlling my mind. That had to be it! I know I have fallen into kissing Paul in the past, but I always stopped it. I would come to my senses and push, bite, or kick him away. He knew this, so he controlled my mind to keep me from running away…and to ruin things with Jesse. That HAD to be it!

Oh God…Jesse will never believe that though. He probably thinks I don't love him, or worse, that I never did in the first place. I probably seem like such a slut to him right now…

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light_

I looked up and breathed in the ocean air. I leaned against the roof so I could stare up at the moon and stars. God, what is it about that black blanket of stars that makes me feel so peaceful? I suppose I have always loved nighttime…I guess since I always have to sneak out at night for mediator business. I took another breath and continued to sing:

_When will I begin  
To live again?_

What if Jesse was so disgusted with me right now that he never wants to talk to me again? I do not know what I would do without him, I mean, I know for a fact I would be dead by now if it weren't for him always being there for me. I cannot live without him and if he leaves me, there would be no point for me to be alive. I might as well let Paul mediate my soul now…

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday_

God, if I could just fly away right now and forget all about what happened today I would do it in a heartbeat. Except for the fact that would mean leaving Jesse. Ugh, I just can't get the image of his face out of my mind when he saw Paul and me making out. I can't even imagine how he must feel right now. I wish I could erase time and pretend nothing ever happened. Sadly, I do not think it will be as simple as leaving all this to yesterday…

_What more could  
Your love do for me?  
When will love be  
Through with me?_

I closed my eyes and fought back tears because I had a sinking feeling that love was through with me now. I cheated on Jesse. I cheated on the one guy I have ever loved and I know will ever truly love. If Jesse even knew how much he meant to me…if he realized how much I really love him and that God, I need him in my life, that without him my days are gray, maybe things could be different. Maybe he would forgive me and love me again…maybe…

_Why live life from  
Dream to dream  
And dread the day  
When dreaming ends?_

I can't help but live life from dream to dream. That's all I have left, dreams I mean. I want to spend my life with Jesse, for him to love me all the days of my life, and when I die we would be able to move on together. I live off my dreams, its what gets me through the day. My dreams are always of Jesse and what might be, but now I fear that it will never be more then just a dream…that my dreams have been crushed by my own actions. I sat up once again and sighed. Oh god, I can't do this…

I let my head fall into my hands and let all the sobs that I had been holding back come out of me.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms around me and a deep silky voice whisper into my ear, "Love is not though with you, not yet at least…"

TBC

Review please or I will sit in a corner and cry! CRY I tell you! So make my day and send me a little review-y!

I used Moulin Rouge songs today!

Roxanne....name changed to Susannah sung by Paul and Jesse

I follow the night sung by Suze


	6. more rooftops and birthday songs

Sunchaser:huge grin: I am glad you love this, and I am sorry I have not updated earlier!

Jesse's Querida- Si, it twas very very fluffy but I am glad you like it!

Nikki007- your wish is my command…with the updating I mean…

MusicalSpazz13- Thank you, thank you! I enjoy hearing it is interesting, that is always a worry of mine.

Hey, to all the readers out there…tell me some good songs that might be useful for me! Think songs that are not normally used with the mediator.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms around me and a deep silky voice whisper into my ear, "Love is not though with you, not yet at least…"

Chapter SIX

Jesse POV

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were true. Susannah slowly turned her head to face me; her cheeks wet with tears and her eyes almost seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. I cupped her face in my hands and brushed the tears away with my thumb. I leaned down to her and lightly kissed her lips for a few seconds and then rested my forehead on hers. My hand ran down her arm and found its way to her own hand and held it. I noticed that her arms had goose bumps on them and she was slightly shivering.

"Querida, are you cold?" I asked her, my voice barely over a whisper.

She, to my surprise, shook her head no and moved her head onto my shoulder. I then wrapped my arm around her waist. "No," She said quietly. "I'm perfect…" Her green eyes closed as her head snuggled into me even more.

I smiled down at her and began to wonder how I could have ever thought her as anything less then my beautiful Querida. I brushed her hair away from her face and breathed, "Querida…I really do love you…" I took a deep breath and continued, "but…I just want to know why?" The hurt in my voice was deadly clear even to my own ears. I did not like being the jealous type, but…I want her to be mine even if it might be selfish.

I felt her sigh and she looked up at me and said, "Jesse, I love you too, and believe me when I say I do not know what was happening. I mean, I clearly know what happened since I was there and all, but it was like it was not my mind controlling me…it was like something or someone else was controlling me…most likely Paul. I…I feel horrible and…" She sighed again. "Jesse. Please forgive me."

I gently raised her head towards my own and kissed her in response to what she said. This time it was not a gentle little kiss. All the passion in my was put into this one kiss, and at first I was worried that I was being too forward; that Susannah would think it was too much. I obviously thought wrong because she quickly threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me with just as much passion and possibly even more. The weight of her body pressed into mine and forced me onto my back with Susannah basically on top of me. I started thinking, 'Dios…this is not right…well, it sure feels right…but…' I half groaned from my thoughts and half moaned from pleasure. I pulled back from Susannah but still kept my arms around her.

"SUZE?" A voice yelled from inside the house.

Susannah jerked out of my arms and quickly jumped back through the window into her room and yelled back, "Yeah?"

"Come on, its dinner!" David yelled back.

Susannah looked at me and smiled. "I will talk to you later, ok?"

I just nodded and sighed. Once she was downstairs I started singing to myself:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more_

I slowly started walking around my room…_her_ room and smiled. Never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought I could love someone as I love Susannah. I smile even at the thought of her, and I want to cry at the sight of her tears. I feel what she feels and it is like I can read her thoughts some of the time.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

I looked out the window and said softly, "My whole life and death I have felt as if something…someone was missing. Now I know that the something was love and that someone was you my dear Querida. I will love you till the end of my time and beyond." With that I vanished from the room.

SUZE pov.

I woke up the next morning to loud a banging on my door. I sat up groggily and looked at the clock, which read 10:30…on a Saturday. "Whaaaat do you want?" I whined to my unwanted visitor.

"Suze, its us!" A male voice said.

"Can we come in?" Another voice asked.

"Um," I said in a confused way, "Yeah?" I happened to glance at the window seat and saw Jesse was sitting there. A smirk was on his face and he was laughing. He knew something I did not…

"Ok cool. We have something to show you…" Said yet another male voice.

The bedroom door opened and in came Jake, Brad and David. What the hell are my stepbrothers doing in my room. And they want to show me something? Why do I have the feeling I should be worried…?

"Whoa, your room is huge…and damn check out this view of the beach!" Jake said, this being the first time in my room. I started grinning really big because Jake was standing right in front of Jesse, who was sitting on the window seat again.

"Dios," Jesse muttered to himself. "He is going to…" Before Jesse could stop muttering to himself, Jake sat down right on Jesse's lap. Of course Jake did not know this but I knew it and Jesse definitely did not like it. This sexy little scowl formed on Jesse's face. He then stood up and walked over and sat on my bed still pouting that he was just sat on.

I had to try really hard not to laugh because none of my stepbrothers would understand why I was laughing so I had to cover up the escaping giggles by 'coughing' a lot. Jesse glared at me while David looked at me worriedly. "Suze?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I said trying still not to laugh. "I am spiffy. Now, what did you guys want to show me?"

The three boys looked at each other and smiled broadly. Suddenly David and Jake started singing:

_You're older than you've ever been  
And now you're even older  
And now you're even older  
And now you're even older  
You're older than you've ever been  
And now you're even older  
And now you're older still_

Oh God…today is my Birthday…how did I forget and my stepbrothers remember? And what the hell are they singing to me? (A/N "older" by they might be Giants hehehehe) Then suddenly Brad bellowed out

_TIME!_

_is marching on  
And TIME!_

_is still marching on_

Jesse burst out laughing uncontrollably at that and I was staring at my brothers...ahem…STEPbrothers in uttermost shock. Ok, yeah, Brad's voice just sucks…

_This day will soon be at an end  
And now it's even sooner  
And now it's even sooner  
And now it's even sooner  
This day will soon be at an end  
And now it's even sooner  
And now it's sooner still_

All of a sudden, the three of them started dancing around my room going "Doo Doo Dooo!" in tune to the music. Brad was jumping up and down flailing his arms about, David was running in circles and Jake was punching his arms in the air and doing air guitar. Wow. They are the biggest losers ever.

_You're older than you've ever been  
And now you're even older  
And now you're even older  
And now you're even older  
You're older than you've ever been  
And now you're even older  
And now you're older still_

I looked at all of them and just started laughing. I couldn't help it at all, it had to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life. Jesse had lost total control and was basically falling off my bed laughing. I shook my head and smiled and my stepbrothers and said, "Thanks…you guys…are…" I laughed again and said, "Yeah, thanks."

My three step brothers all smiled and said, "Happy birthday Suze!" they all started walking out of my room as if they didn't just make complete fools of themselves. All except Brad who as he was closing the door spun and said, "tell anyone at school we did this and DIE. This song is a tradition in our family to sing to the birthday person so yeah feel special we allowed you into our thing." He then closed the doors leaving me alone with a still laughing Jesse.

I looked at him and said, "Jesse, chill out…"

TBC

Reviews please!


End file.
